forgotten_ashesfandomcom-20200213-history
Lilith
Lilith, also known as the Dark Mother, or simply the Mother, is the first vampire in existence. She was originally a human and the first wife of Adam. Biography Background Lilith was born to a pair of human parents many, many years ago, into a Hunter-Gatherer Tribe, in the early days of humanity. She eventually married a human man named Adam. After Adam was expelled from the Tribe for an unknown offence, Lilith left the tribe with him. The two wandered the Earth for a while before stumbling upon a beautiful garden (Eden), inhabited by many animals and an elderly man. The elderly man introduced himself to the couple as Yahweh. Lilith and Adam made fast friends with Yahweh and saw him as wise, kind and compassionate man. Not long after meeting Yahweh, Yahweh blew some magical dust from the Earth into Adam and Lilith's lungs, the dust giving the couple the gift of immortality. Yahweh then warned the couple that they could have anything in the Garden, but to stay away from the Tree of the Knowledge of Good and Evil, and to never, ever consume any fruit that the tree produced. Lilith and Adam were happy for a time, until Lilith grew frustrated with the fact that Adam kept demanding that he lay beneath her during intercourse. Lilith went to Yahweh for advice on the matter, and He told her that a good wife should do as her husband asks. Upset by this answer, Lilith decided to leave Adam and the Garden of Eden. Yahweh warned her not to, but Lilith ignored His warnings. As punishment for leaving the Garden, and for disobeying Yahweh and Adam, Lilith was made into the first vampire and ceased being human, to her horror. Adjusting to Life as the First Vampire As a vampire, Lilith could no longer step out into the sunlight without experiencing severe headaches and sunburns, and began to crave human blood 24/7. At first she tried satisfying her hunger by drinking the blood of animals, but soon realized that animal blood was hardly satisfying compared to human blood. Not too long after becoming the first vampire, Lilith met the devil (fallen angel) Sammael (who was possessing a human vessel at the time), who taught her how to control her bloodlust and how to better understand and control her vampirism in general. Sammael taught her all about her weaknesses and strengths, and eventually taught her how to create more vampires like herself. However, God soon learned that Sammael was helping Lilith. Angry, God told Sammael that He had offended Him twice now, (1) when he sided with Lucifer in the War in Heaven, and (2) when he taught Lilith how to create more vampires. As punishment, God destroyed Sammael and killed his mortal vessel before Lilith's eyes, devastating her. Lilith then begged God to end her life too, as she has suffered enough and shudders at the thought of being forced to walk the Earth for eternity. God explained to Lilith that he could end her life, but forcing her to live when she didn't want to was the greatest punishment he could think of for her. God then left Lilith but before leaving, told her that she might earn His forgiveness one day, but she would have to work for it. Still upset and grieving the loss of Sammael, and now enraged by God's vindictiveness towards her, Lilith told God she hated him and would be damned if she was going to work for his forgiveness. The Early 1900s Lilith started going by the name 'Lily' around this time, rarely ever going by her birth name since. The 21st Century After keeping a low profile for the last thousand or so years, Lilith has become nothing more than myth amongst most vampires of the 21st century, Lilith herself preferring it this way. Lilith still goes by the name Lily, and as of 2003, owns a nightclub in Toronto, Canada named "The Bloody Night". Lilith feeds on the humans who go to her club come nightfall, only ever feeding on one human a night and only taking what she needs from them to live comfortably without experiencing the effects of blood starvation. She rarely kills anymore, only killing someone who has grievously crossed her. Powers and Abilities * Immortality - Lilith possesses eternal life and is essentially exempt from old age and unattractiveness. She is also, for the most part, unaffected by disease or poisons. * Invulnerability - Her accelerated healing makes her relatively unharmed by conventional weapons that would easily kill a human. * Superhuman Strength - Lilith possesses immense superior strength compared to that of humans, shapeshifters, and even the oldest normal vampires. She is one of the strongest creatures in the supernatural world. Like normal vampires, Lilith's strength increases with age. * Superhuman Speed - Lilith is even faster than humans, shapeshifters, and normal \vampires, moving so fast as if she almost teleports. Like her strength, Lilith's speed only increases with age. * Superhuman Agility - Lilith is endowed with much more agility than normal vampires. Like her strength and speed, Lilith's agility only increases with age. * Healing Factor - Lilith possesses remarkable recuperative abilities; able to regrow lost limbs. * Superhuman Durability - Lilith can take far more trauma than normal vampires. * Mind Control - Lilith can control the minds of humans, animals, and even other vampires. * Werewolf Bite Resistance - A werewolf's toxic bite only serves as a mild irritant to Lilith. * Fire Immunity - Lilith is completely unaffected by fire, corrosives, or extreme heat. * Flight - Lilith can fly like a normal vampire. Weaknesses and Vulnerabilities * Holy Water '''- Holy water can irritate Lilith's skin if splashed on to it. * '''Crucifixes and Crosses - Crucifixes and crosses can burn Lilith if they come into contact with her skin, however, to a lesser extent than what a normal vampire is. * 'Silver '- Silver burns Lilith's skin to touch. Only a weapon made of silver can do serious harm to Lilith. * 'Starvation '- Lilith can live indefinitely without blood. However, the longer she goes without blood, the more uncomfortable it is for her. Her hunger will not subside, and the effects she experiences when she completely abstains from blood aren't that different from a drug addict going through withdrawal. * 'Sunlight '- Sunlight won't kill Lilith, but it will give her a bad sunburn and she is extremely sensitive towards it. * 'God '- As the one who gave her her immortality and made her into a vampire, God is the only force in existence that has the ability to destroy Lilith. Category:Characters